Sensors may obtain and store various data according to the types or functions of the sensors. For example, a metal detection sensor or a fingerprint recognition sensor may obtain information on whether a subject contains a metal material or fingerprint information. Electronic devices such as smartphones or tablets may include a plurality of sensors such as an illumination sensor, a proximity sensor, an acceleration sensor, a gyro sensor and the like, and may obtain various data using the sensors.
Electronic devices including sensors may sense personal unique characteristic information from friction ridges of a finger, a voice, a retina, an iris or the like to use the information for the purpose of user authentication.
A security system based on an ID and a password may be vulnerable to fraudulent use, loss or oblivion of authentication information. However, in such a security system based on an ID and a password, additional damage may be prevented by changing passwords or IDs and passwords. On the contrary, a security system based on biometric information such as a fingerprint, a retina pattern, an iris pattern or the like provides strong user authentication and security, but has the risk of leakage of biometric information which may enable hackers to defeat the security system and cause serious problems.